carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper, Part 1
The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper, Part 1 is the first episode of Season 2 of Carmen Sandiego. It is directly followed by The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper, Part 2. Summary "After spotting a V.I.L.E. operative in Prague, Carmen travels to Rio de Janeiro to find the source of stolen alexandrite gemstones."https://www.netflix.com/title/80167821 Plot Carmen has a flashback to when she was found by Shadowsan. Player informs her that V.I.L.E. operatives are in the area. After identifying Le Chevre, she tails him until he does a hand off with another man. After a failed attempt at pick pocketing the man because of a flash back she had,Carmen manages to snag a small gemstone. Back at V.I.L.E. Island, the faculty discusses the reasons for Shadowsan's disappearance. Le Chevre calls in and announces that he is ready to continue with the plan, involving a stone called alexandrite. Meanwhile, Julia Argent attempts to awaken Chase Devineaux from his hospital bedside. Failing to do so, she leaves. Confirming that the gem Carmen picked up was indeed alexandrite, Player goes on to explain that V.I.L.E. has a mining operation in Rio de Janeiro. He gives out the idea that Shadowsan might just be handing out a trail of bread crumbs for them to follow. Carmen is hesitant to agree, but decides to be at the top of her game. Devineaux regains consciousness and finds Chief waiting for him. He recalls that Carmen Sandiego had been there the night he was captured, but mistakes Coach Brunt and Shadowsan as being her accomplices. Chief continues to interrogate him. In route to Rio, Player debriefs the group about the customs and cultures of Rio, including its famous Carnival. Upon arrival, Ivy, Zack, and Carmen split up. In the hospital, Devineaux gives an accurate description of Coach Brunt and Shadowsan, which is sketched out by an A.C.M.E. agent. Chief then puts him on leave from A.C.M.E., telling him that Agent Argent would be staying to continue the mission. Ivy and Zack bring the alexandrite to a jeweler, who they bribe to give them information about V.I.L.E.'s latest activities in the area. Chief explains to Julia the mission to go to Rio and stop Carmen, but Julia is unsure about Carmens loyalties. Carmen continues to search for V.I.L.E. from under the statue of Christ the Redeemer. Looking through special binoculars, she sees a baby that looks just like her with a set of Russian dolls. But, when she looks again, it was just a normal baby with a normal doll. Zack and Ivy search the Favelas and spot Le Chevre. They contact Carmen, wyho changes into her red attire and glides down to them. Zack and Ivy are then approached by a strange person in a Carnival outfit. After chasing Le Chevre through a house, Caemen thinks she a family of three and thinks that she sees a younger version of herself, but it is just a little girl. From the time lost she manages to lose Le Chevre after he disappears into an tennant house. She confesses to Player that she keeps having flashbacks. The same family walks into the house and invites her to dinner. Meanwhile, Ivy and Zack have been bound, gagged, and thrown into a confined space by the strange person. After enjoying a pleasant dinner with the family, Carmen goes back to the tennant house and finds a secret panel, which leads into a tunnel. Carmen proceeds with caution and finds the alexandrite mine hidden down there. When El Topo comes through tbrough the tunnel, she is found out and defeated by the others. After they tied her up, they decided to bring her back to V.I.L.E. Island. A voice is heard in the tunnel. The mysterious man who had ried up Zack and Ivy appeared and took off his mask, revealing himself as Shadowsan, and thanks the group for catching Carmen. Transcript The full episode transcript can be seen here: The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper, Part 1/Transcripts. In other languages Gallery S2E1_Carmen.png S2E1_Alexandrite.png S2E1_Rio_Shopkeep.png References Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Episodes